


Its My First Work, Be Nice

by RachaelsWonderings



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelsWonderings/pseuds/RachaelsWonderings
Summary: Jaden Smith (Pinkett-Smith?? Tea.) and Tyler, the creator are under the microscope because in November Jaden said, at a music festival preformance, that Tyler was his boyfriend. This spiked my interest but Google didn't turn up any solid proof (not that they need to come out as a couple even if they are). I came here looking for fics on them and there were none... so here we are.





	Its My First Work, Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fic I would love to hear feedback! Let me know, kindly, how I can improve my writing!

When Jaden was born with 'Tyler', in what appeared to be black sharpie, written down his spine his parents, Will and Jada Pinkett-Smith, were concerned. Asking the doctor if Tyler could be used as a female name,  
"Tyler is a a unisex name. It is however, more often used for males. Will this be an issue?", he asked with a slightly disgusted look.  
"Not at all! - Of course not!", the flustered parents explained, "just thinking out loud and getting used to the idea" Jada finished, looking to her husband with a soft smile.  
"He will be perfect no matter who fate chose for him, I just hope that "Tyler" will be good to our boy", Will said, putting air quotes around Tyler that caused Jada to laugh.  
As the doctor left the room Will started thinking about the press wanting to know what Jaden's mark says and how they will be able to protect their boy from all of the hate that gay men, black gay men especially, can face in this world.  
"Stressing already? He hasn't even gone home yet", Jada said softly, smiling at him with Jaden asleep on her chest.  
"I'm just thinking about what people will say about him possibly being gay. How can we keep all of the hate away from him?", He started  
"Well, I say we let him decide when he wants the world to know about his mark", Jada interrupted, and said it with so much ferocity that Will decided it best to leave the topic alone and enjoy relaxing with his new little family.

* Two Years Later *

"Jaime" is written in neat lettering down Willow's spine and the press is excited to hear it. When the second Smith child is leaving the hospital and heading home Will smiles at the cameras and says, playfully "You better watch out 'Jaime'".  
It doesn't take more than an hour for online journals and tabloids to have articles up speculating why the public still doesn't know the name written on the first born Smith child's spine.  
'The star-to-be without a soulmate', 'Pinkett-Smith's Neglecting First Born?', and of course 'Will Jaden Smith be Gay?' 

Will and Jada know they have to say something to calm the rumors. Jaden is only a little more than two years old and they agreed not to tell the press until he wanted to. 

"Jaden's soulmate has a very distinctive name, unlike the name 'Jaime' on Willow, so we do not want people to start popularizing the name or seeking us out because they have a child with the name or because they have the name. We want him to find his soulmate naturally and we hope that this plea for privacy can be respected", Will says standing at the end of their Los Angeles home's driveway. This deters the press for a while, but there are still many whispers about the name on Jaden's back.

* Six Years Later *

"Why did they put paint over my mark, daddy?", a confused Jaden asks Will on the set of 'The Pursuit of Happyness'.  
"They put paint over mine too, see?", he says turning around to show Jaden his back, now without the swirling script that reads 'Jada'. "It's just a thing that they do for movies".  
He finds the airbrush artist after the first scene has been filmed.  
"I know you saw Jaden's tattoo and it would be appreciated if you could keep it to yourself. We want him to decide when the whole world should know", he says to the man standing before him in black platform boots and purple nail polish.  
"I knew as soon as I saw the name that you and your wife made the right choice in not telling", he says, looking Will in the eye and gesturing to his appearance "it ain't easy all the time".

By the time the movie is finished Jaden and the man are fairly close friends and they talk a lot on set when Jaden isn't working. When the filming is all wrapped up Jaden tells the man that he hopes that he gets to keep talking to him.  
"I don't know if it's a good idea for Jaden to have a friend that is nearly twenty years older than him", Will says to the artist, Erik.  
"Yeah, I guess I see your point. He is a cool kid though, lots of potential", Erik tells Will. "Make sure he knows that I'm around if he ever needs to talk", he says and gives Will his business card. He pats Jadens hair as he leaves.

* One Year Later * 

Tyler Okonma can't wipe the smile off of his face as Odd Future Wolf Gang Kill Them All starts to make its way onto rap 100 lists. All of his hard work is starting to pay off. At the young age of 16 he knows that he is going to make it big. It will take a lot of hard work, but so does everything for a black man. Jasper hands him a shot glass filled with dark liquor, Tyler takes the shot almost without thinking and continues to smile about their victory. A few hours and drinks later Tyler finds himself alone in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Jaden can be a girl name", he knows that it can be, he also knows that his Jaden isn't a girl. Throwing himself down on his bed, tears running down his face, he grabs his notebook off of his dresser and starts writing out how he feels about himself. 'Such a fucking faggot' screams his subconscious like a mantra. He finally falls asleep as the sun starts to rise.

* Three Years Later *

Jaden is 12 and has finally come to terms with the fact that he is, indeed gay. He doesn't want to let this out to the press yet, or the name on his back. The Karate Kid has brought him a lot of attention, both female and male. He is all dressed up and looking sharp for the 'People's Choice Awards'.  
"Anyone that you haven't met that you are excited to meet tonight, guys?", Jada asks her children during the limo ride to the award show.  
"Odd Future Wolf Gang Kill Them All", Jaden says enthusiastically, "they are a new-ish rap group that I really like". Everyone in the car stares at him, obviously confused about the groups name. He stays quiet and looks out the window, hopeful, the rest of the ride to the show. 

Tyler doesn't even know why he agreed to go to the award show. The group isn't nominated for anything, there is no reason to be there. He could be at home writing, or sleeping, or jacking off rather than sitting at a table in a suit that he paid too much for to try to look like all of the other people here. He is about to take his shot at convincing the girl behind the bar to give him a drink even though he doesn't turn 21 for two months when the karate kid walks over to him. His back starts burns for a minute or so and then itches really bad.  
"What the fuck, man", he says itching at his back. The kid in front of him seems to be doing the same thing. "Are you mocking me, dude?", he asks looking the kid up and down and standing up.  
"Wh- what? Me? No! It felt like my back got burned and now it itchy as fuck", Jaden says, trying out using the f-word for nearly the first time to make up for stuttering in front of who he knows to be one of the front men and O.G's of OFWGKTA.  
"Same, lil bro", Tyler says. His eyes grow large as he realizes what just happened. "Hey, lets go talk over there where theres less people, k?", he says to the boy. Tyler thinks the boy looks probably 15 but he has no idea. They walk over to a pillar near the back of the room that is packed with some of the biggest stars in Hollywood, including his apparent soulmate's parents.  
"Does your mark say Jaden?", the boy asks before Tyler can start talking.  
"Shit man, you can't just ask me that! There are people everywhere here!", Tyler says angrily glaring at Jaden.  
"So that's a yes. Mine says Tyler, I just didn't think it would be you. But anyway, listen, I really like your music and I was hoping for an autograph", Jaden says, dismissing the 'soulmates' thing completely.  
"Y-you you know that we are...", he pulls Jaden closer "you know.. and you don't care and just want my autograph? How old are you, kid?", Tyler asks staring at Jaden.  
"Hey Jaden, who is this young man?", Will asks taking in Tylers appearance which changes from interrogating Jaden to standing straight and terrified in the presence of Will-Fucking- Smith.  
"Oh hey, dad, this is Tyler. I guess he's my... you know", Jaden looks nervous by the end of the sentence. Will stares at both of them with a look of shock as Jada and Willow come over and join the small group.  
"Hey guys, hows your night going?", Jada asks, Kissing Wills cheek and squeezing Jadens shoulder while she glances to Tyler as if asking for an explanation.  
"This is Tyler. He's m-"  
"Don't fucking say it again", Tyler says with quiet rage. Jaden stares at his soulmate in disbelief.  
"I-I'm very sorry, I... I thought you wanted me", Jaden apologizes and the broken way he says it and the look on his face are too much for Tyler. Maybe it is the dumb fates but whatever, it burns all down his spine and through his chest, just as Jaden's does because he just hurt his soulmate.  
"Hey, listen!", Tyler says as Jaden starts to turn away. "I do want you, okay? But there are a few things like both of our careers and this age gap that make complications when it comes to saying that shit all over the place, loud like that. We gotta be quiet about this all. How old are you anyway?". Jaden turns back to his soulmate with a smile brighter than any he's ever seen.  
"Jaden is only twelve, how old are you?", Will asks and Tyler had forgotten that he was here.  
Tyler swallows hard at that information. "I'm almost twenty-one. I wasn't, like, coming onto him or anything. He just came up and the soulmate thing happened and we have been over here talking about it. I would never do anything with a twelve year old, never even think of it! I mean, sometimes girls look older and pretend to be but I don't fu-"  
"That's enough for now, Tyler. We all need to go be seated. The show is about to begin and Jaden has been nominated for an award", Jada says, smiling kindly at Tyler. The family ushers Jaden into the ballroom filled with linen covered tables and a huge stage. Tyler runs to the bathroom and vomits.

* Seven years later * 

Jaden is giving his all in his performance at Tyler's carnival and is having an awesome time. The crowd has good energy and he can see Tyler off on the side of the stage watching him. Jaden finishes his set and is taking to the crowd when he makes a decision that he should have made a long time ago.  
"I want to tell you guys something. I want to tell you. Tyler doesn't want to say, but Tyler's my motherfucking boyfriend, and he's been my motherfucking boyfriend my whole fucking life. Tyler, the creator is my fucking boyfriend. Its true", and then Jaden looks at Tyler to see his reaction and Tyler is grinning ear-to-ear. Jaden turns around on stage and pulls his t-shirt off exposing, in what appears to be sharpie, the name 'Tyler' running down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this and you want any additional scenes just lmk. I'm willing to write pretty much anything for these two characters. 
> 
> especially smut. I'll start working on smut soon, I just don't want it to be cheesy.


End file.
